


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (10/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - American Revolution, Alternate Universe - Historical, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (The Doctor/River Song, 1776)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (10/52)

“Why does anyone ever listen to you?”

“I’m sorry,” panted the Doctor, “but I didn’t think they would miss the second lantern this much! Now run!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
